


Rehearsal time!

by Indiprincess



Series: ADA office after hours [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess





	1. Chapter 1

On the ride up to Niagara Falls, once you got him to put his cell phone away and take in the scenery and stop screaming like an asshole about your driving, you really began to enjoy Sonny's company. You two also bonded snarking about coworkers and being the new kids in well formed and bonded teams trying to crack in, it wasn't easy. You had some good laughs and found the ride to actually be pleasant once you got past his craggy shell, and to be honest, yours too. 

You were quite grateful at the rehearsal dinner when your groomsman Jeff was coming on a bit too strong Carisi put his arm across the back of your chair protectively. Jeff and Amaro worked together in the Queens precinct and he is your escort up the aisle tomorrow.

"Jesus" Sonny whispered in your ear. "Those Queens guys just don't know when to quit". 

"They certainly lack the couth of you Italian Staten Island boys with your shiny hair."

"Couth is a big word for you milkmaid." Making fun of your Midwest roots tit for tat.

"I'm about to give you a big finger too if you don't knock it off." 

"Promises promises... and for your information women are attacted to shiny objects" he glides a hand over his hair and you snort out a laugh while drinking your champagne and you both crack up.

"Boy they are having a riot down there." Amanda smiles. 

"Sonny was just explaining to me why his head always looks like a fishing lure" and you both crack up again and you find yourself wanting to fall against him and rest under the crook of his arm. You remind yourself that he is not yours to do that to. He's just helping you out. Still, the heat from his side is enough to make you tingle.

"Seriously though, thank you for being my buffer, much appreciated." you whisper. 

"Hey, it was a long ride from the city. I have to do something to earn my keep" and you laugh again. 

"You two are awfully chummy" says a rebuffed Jeff. 

"Awfully." you smile. And he starts another conversation with you, desperate to engage you again but Carisi's arm doesn't leave you. You just wanted to enjoy yourself with your coworkers and friends and Jeff's touchy routine was getting old. He puts his hand on top of yours and you quickly slide it away. 

"Nick," Barba smirks "you need to keep an eye on that one" he tips his champagne glass toward Jeff. 

"I already tried" Amaro says tightly through his teeth at Jeff and says to you "If he gets out of line you let me know". 

"Hey, Im not the big bad wolf, I'm a nice guy and you told me she was single". 

"Ahhh bartering me off huh?? Too bad I'm not looking at the moment."

"Oh please everyone's always looking" Jeff says. 

Olivia taps her glass and makes a toast and you are so grateful you blow her a kiss from across the table and she gives you a wink. 

After another hour or so of laughing and drinking everyone starts to leave and the thought of the walk back to your cabin has you a little nervous. You now wish you had driven, but you had to carry on and on about fresh air and solitude and shit and now you were stuck. 

"Hey" Jeff says to you as you are gathering your purse and notes and Amanda's bow bouquet. "Are you walking?" 

"Yep." you say not looking up and you feel his hand on the small of your back. 

"I'll walk you". 

You slide away from his touch "That really isn't necessary." 

"Come on, I'm not a bad guy. I won't be able to rest if I don't know that you made it home okay." 

"No really, I will be fine." 

"Why don't you like me?" He leans on the table so his head is down by yours "I don't bite." 

"Okay, stop that. I like you just fine, I'm sure you are a lovely person, but I'm just really not interested in anyone at the moment." You say the last part brightly with a smile. You don't care to be so direct, nor do you care for not being heard. Repeatedly. You say goodnight and as you turn to leave he grabs your upper arm to keep you from leaving. Jesus what now. 

"Hey that's fine, your loss, but I will still worry about you getting back to your place." 

Just then Sonny stalks in like he's on a mission and grabs your elbow and pulls you to his side so hard your heads almost clack together. 

"There you are. I got us a cab to split". You send up a prayer of thank you. Sonny's arm slides from your elbow to over your shoulder and you pat his forearm absently. "So no worries chief, she will get home safe." He smiles. "We'll see you tomorrow." He takes your hand as he turns and you have to take two steps to his every one, practically running to keep up with him. 

You are sure Jeff is harmless but his coming on so strong you were not comfortable at all with him knowing which cabin you were in. The last thing you wanted was more time with him. His obnoxious jokes about Nick getting married again had put a tension in the air. And you hated to see that across your friends faces at such a happy time. He seemed to be one who had no idea how obnoxious he was and how out of line and hurtful those comments were. Amanda's stricken look really broke your heart.

"Hey thanks Sonny, I'm sooooo glad not to have to walk." you say and you can see he is clearly angry. He is sitting forward on the bench seat elbows on his knees, his mouth a tight line. "Hey, are you alright?" You touch the back of his arm and then move it, thinking better of the gesture. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. That guy just needs to learn to give it a rest". 

You elbow him in the side instead. "Hey it's fine. No harm" 

"I know that, it just gets my hackles up." 

You are quiet for a few long moments then say softly and quite seriously "I'm surprised your hackles can even get up with all that gel in them." 

The corners of his mouth turn up and you both start laughing, grateful for the lighter mood.

All too soon you are at your cabins and a cool misty breeze blows through the air whipping your beautiful white and red maxi dress around you both as you walk up the long drive to the cabins. 

"You look like cotton candy." He laughs as he tries to help you keep a gauzy layer down 

"I feel like it." You say as you pull a piece of the whipping gauzy fabric from your mouth. "This milkmaid cannot carry off New York fashion!" You laugh. 

"Ahh, I think you could pull off just about anything milkmaid." he laughs. 

"Smartass" you snort as you both climb your cabin steps. His cabin is further down the circle a bit.

"Thank you for walking me" you say as you dig for your key. 

"I'm coming in with you." 

"You didn't even buy me dinner first." You laugh as you keep digging. 

"I'm serious, I'm just going to make sure everything is fine." 

"Oh Sonny really? That's not necessary." 

"Uh that guy was itching to know where you were staying. I'm just gonna have a look is all." 

"Oh my God. Do you want to go get your gun first?" 

"You're welcome!" he snaps. 

After he checks your cabin you thank him and tell him goodnight and that you will see him tomorrow, you close the door on his giant smiling face and you find that you yourself are smiling for a lot longer than you care to admit.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning of the wedding is crazy busy with hair, make up, getting dressed, checking on the venue, checking on the guys, checking on the cake, checking on the guys again, trying to get to the tiny chapel on time. As you, Rollins, Benson and Zara do your hair and makeup, you engage in some girl talk while Zara plays with baby Noah.

"So..." Rollins says in a coy voice, completely unable to keep the corner of her mouth from turning up in a smile. You know what is coming but you can't help but smile when you look at your sweet friend. She looks so beautiful today, and it's been such a wild road to get here, even though you know you are going to get a Rollins interrogation, it can't even ruin your mood today.

"Yes?" you answer back just as coyly, avoiding her smile in the mirror.

"You and Sonny were awfully cozy last night"

"I don't know what you mean."

Olivia stifles a laugh. "Oh really?"

"Yes really!" you say in a mocking tone to be fun, no trace of meanness. "As much as it pains me to say this, I have really enjoyed Carisi's company. Don't tell him that or his head will be so big we will never be able to get into a room with him again. But it sure is nice to have someone to spend time with that I already know when everyone else has a plus one"

"What about Jeff?"

"I'm not feeling him, he's just a bit much."

"Are you feeling Carisi?" Amanda asks false innocence. 

"Uh... I have not felt anything of Carisi's thankyouverymuch."

"Uh huh. Sure you didn't." Amanda's voice is young and bright, she still can't keep that smile off her face. And you all crack up. "Well he sure looked like he was feeling you last night."

"Oh, that. Oh he just did that because Jeff kept putting his hand on the small of my back and I kept moving away. He was just helping me out. That Jeff just doesn't quit." 

"Yeah I noticed that. I asked Nick where he dug him up, and he said he spent some time with him when he was in Queens but asked him just because he needed another groomsman since Nick is such a loner. I wouldn't have tried to barter you off if I had realized he came on stronger than cheap cologne." 

"Don't worry about it. But he sure rubbed Sonny the wrong way, he insisted on checking my cabin when we got back because Jeff kept trying to give me a ride home even though I had told him no several times."

"Nature of the job. It gets under your skin like that and jades you." Benson says with a seriousness that lies heavy in the room.

"But Jeff is a cop too, right? So I'm sure he's harmless."

"That doesn't mean anything unfortunately" Olivia says quietly. "Good for Carisi for looking out for you."

"Okay girls and Mr. Noah," Amanda chirps, ready to bring the light mood back "I think it's time to get going."


End file.
